Loved me back to life
by Uki96
Summary: [DEFI SPLEENIEN] Raphael en avait marre. Non seulement Simon réduisait ses costumes à néant, mais voilà que maintenant, il s'habillait avec! Non mais c'est trop!
Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec quelque chose d'assez nouveau. Si vous ne connaissez pas _Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu_ (que je vous conseille d'aller lire), elle m'a donné des challenges. C'est très simple en fait, je devais lui donner une liste de ships sur lesquels je voulais absolument écrire, et elle les mettait dans une boîte où ensuite elle tirait au hasard : un prompt, une phrase de départ, deux phrases de dialogue et un ship.

La règle de plus étant que ça doit faire environ un millier de mots max.

Pour ce premier essai, voilà ce que j'ai eu XD

 **Ship** : Saphael (Simon Lewis x Raphael Santiago)  
 **Fandom :** Shadowhunters  
 **Prompt :** A découvre que B porte ses vêtements  
 **Première phrase :** La porte claqua derrière lui  
 **Dialogues :** ''I wish I could hate you'' et ''Give me your hand''

 **Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à l'auteure des bouquins et à la série évidemment  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Beta:** La merveilleuse et parfaite Spleen du Kiwi Bleu  
 **Note :** ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de défi ou écrire pour ce qu'il en est. Je remercie énormément Spleen pour m'avoir redonné envie d'écrire et de le faire d'une manière conne, débile, sans attache, et qui m'a permis de m'amuser comme avant !

ENJOY !

* * *

La porte claqua derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Simon se retourna, observant avec curiosité le nouvel arrivant.

« Si seulement je pouvais te détester, sortit le plus vieux vampire sur le pas de la porte.

\- Par… pardon ? bégaya Simon, déglutissant difficilement. »

Raphael se détacha de la porte auquel il s'était accolé.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? Au mariage ?

\- Hein ? Euh… oui ! Alec s'est vraiment lâché ! Mais je me demande si ça ne va pas causer de problèmes avec sa mère. Celle-là est un sacré numéro, il faut dire ! Et puis Clary m'a demandé d'être son cavalier, donc c'était assez agréable aussi et…

\- _Diooooooos_ , tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler ! coupa l'autre en montrant les dents. »

Simon déglutit, se reculant contre le mur, Raphael se rapprochant tout autant de lui.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu comptais prendre l'un de mes costumes, murmura l'hispanique avec un ton plein de danger.

\- Ah bon ? Euh… mais si… je t'avais… une note… sur le réfrigérateur… Non ? »

Simon se plaqua contre le mur, l'autre vampire se collant contre lui tout en levant les yeux au ciel, les dents dévoilées.

« Tu t'es bien servi à ce que je vois, continua Raphael sur un ton plus amusé. »

Le vampire glissa sa main sur le costume, faisant trembler Simon de peur.

« Rassure-toi mon petiot, s'amusa le plus vieux. Je ne vais pas te manger… pas tout de suite en tout cas, termina-t-il en posant sa bouche contre l'oreille de Simon. »

Le garçon sursauta violemment, s'éloignant de Raphael le plus vite possible, et s'étalant royalement sur le sol.

« Eloigne-toi de moi, supplia Simon en regardant Raphael se pencher vers lui.

\- Certainement pas _cariño moi_! Tu es bien trop appétissant dans cette position. »

Simon ouvrit les yeux encore plus grands, se reculant le plus loin possible, mais Raphael n'avait aucun mal à le suivre, marchant tranquillement à côté de lui.

« Je ne le dis pas souvent, mais mon costume te va très bien, tu as presque l'air décent ! »

Simon avala sa salive, observant l'air affamé de Raphael avec circonspection.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Simon avec un regain de courage. Raphael, tu t'es nourri au moins ?

\- Donne-moi ta main, le coupa le vampire.

\- Q-quoi ? »

Simon était de plus en plus confus. Raphael avait l'air encore plus bizarre et dangereux que d'habitude.

Non pas qu'il était si gêné que ça, mais quand même ! Il pouvait tout de même montrer un peu de décorum, ils n'étaient pas des sauvages, juste des vampires !

« Donne-moi ta main, répéta Raphael, cette fois-ci en grognant un peu plus fort. »

Simon haussa un sourcil, tendant sa main vers le vampire qui le releva avec force, le plaquant contre lui par la même occasion.

« Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? paniqua Simon alors que Raphael lui caressait doucement les cheveux de son autre main.

\- _Cielo_ , si seulement tu pouvais voir au-delà de ta Clary, un univers entier est à tes pieds.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Simon, complètement perdu. »

Raphael sourit, dévoilant ses crocs laiteux, avant de finalement lâcher Simon, non sans lui avoir doucement léché la carotide.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux un de mes costumes, viens me voir directement, j'adorerais te voir faire les essayages, sortit le vampire avec un ton amusé. »

Simon était trop choqué pour répondre quoi que ce soit, alors il hocha simplement la tête, se précipitant ensuite vers la sortie la plus proche, voulant se débarrasser au plus vite de Raphael.

Raphael, resté seul dans la pièce, regarda le dos puissant de Simon s'enfuir, et il sourit. Oui, il avait définitivement sa chance, encore quelques jours de ce traitement, et Simon sera le premier à tomber dans ses bras. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Raphael était sûr qu'il pouvait faire la compétition avec Clary. Il avait largement le style et la classe nécessaire pour séduire et faire en sorte que Simon soit fou de lui aussi.

Le vampire sourit et ferma les yeux, préparant son prochain plan pour rendre Simon mal à l'aise en sa présence. Qui a dit que l'éternité devait être ennuyeuse ? _Dios mio_ , Raphael allait s'amuser !

* * *

Voili voilou, pour une reprise, j'étais plutôt fier de moi (ouais tape mon ego et alors ? j'ai le droit non ? I'm fabulous XD).

Si vous en avez l'envie, laissez-moi un petit mot, je suis toujours sûr de vous répondre et ça me fera très plaisir !

With my sincerious love,  
Uki96.


End file.
